


I don’t like snow. Its cold and wet, and it gets everywhere.

by DaemynKitsune



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Story Yay!, Fluff, Let's hope I'll make more, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemynKitsune/pseuds/DaemynKitsune
Summary: Larchclaw never really liked leafbare, but a patrol with Froststep may change his perspective on the season.
Relationships: Larchclaw (OC)/ Froststep (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I don’t like snow. Its cold and wet, and it gets everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieK101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieK101/gifts).



> This is kind of a spurr of the moment thing. I decided to try to write at least something before the year ended and what better than a small little one-shot. Also this is inspired and is written for KatieK101's December One-shot Contest! It can be interpreted as both prompts, but I chose the second prompt "Character A really hates snow but Character B is determined to change their mind".

Larchclaw was never one for Leafbare. The lack of prey and the wind that chilled him to the bone was a big contributing factor, but the thing that annoyed him the most was the Starclan-forsaken snow. The glimmering snow that covered every surface not only made him stick out like a sore thumb due to his dark brown tabby pelt, but it also caused his paws to ache and grow numb, leading to him tripping over his own paws.

As he fell face-first onto the snow for the third time that day, he was starting to wonder if it was possible for anyone to hate an inanimate object with this much malice when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. Craning his head backwards, he saw Froststep trying to control her laughter, front paws over her muzzle as she tried to prevent more chuckles from sneaking out. But when she saw his deadpanned face covered in snow, she just couldn’t resist and laughed out loudly.

He sighed to himself and got up from the snow-infested ground, shaking himself in an attempt to dry himself off after that small tumble into the snow. Shivering from the cold, and slightly jealous of Froststep’s fluffy white pelt, he continued through the evergreen forest. “Come on, we were sent on a hunting patrol. The least we could do is try to catch some prey for the clan. If your laughter didn’t scare them off that is.”

“I think you meant if your terrified screech as you fell flat onto snow didn’t scare them off. Honestly, I would be surprised if you didn’t scare every single prey in our territory with that _manly_ scream of yours,” teased Froststep.

As he soldiered on through the snowy bracken, he wondered why exactly did Gorsefur, their deputy, assign both of them to a hunting patrol. It was quite obvious that he didn’t like the she-cat’s demeanor. She was always a bit too nosy and intrusive, sticking her nose into everyone’s business. He didn’t doubt that she had good intentions, but he did enjoy having some personal space to himself without a nosy she-cat invading it all the time. Maybe that was why they were sent on a patrol together, Gorsefur always did hate cats loathing each other for no logical reason, especially since he was a kittypet before joining ForestClan. But even so, could he have chose another time for him to start doing this, like it’s the middle of leafbare an-

“Are you okay, Larchclaw?” A voice interrupted his train of thought, causing him to pause for a moment. He turned to see Froststep staring at him, her blue eyes glimmering with worry.

“I’m fine,” he responded, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. There was no use wondering about questions he would probably never get answers to anyways.

“You seem a bit, frustrated?” she said. “Are you sure there’s nothing botheri-”

“I said, I’m fine. So stop asking me,” he repeated in an attempt to stop her from bothering him anymore.

It seemed to have worked as Froststep seemed to have stopped probing him, for now at least. As he turned to continue the search for prey, he felt something cold hit him in the back of the head. “What in the-” he said as the turned around, just to have a snowball hit him square in the face.

Shaking the snow off his face, he saw Froststep on the ground rolling with laughter. But as he turned around to ignore her, Larchclaw thought of a way to get some payback. Silently, he slunk away from the she-cat while she was still distracted by her own glee. He hid inside a some bracken and patiently waited for his moment to strike.

Froststep recollected herself after her outburst of laughter and realized that she was now alone in the evergreen forest. “Umm, Larchclaw? Where did you go?” Froststep questioned as she padded around trying to find him.

“Larchclaw, where are you?” she called out into the forest, garnering no response but the rustling of the evergreen trees as they swayed against the wind.

“This isn’t funny Larchclaw. Where are you?” Froststep questioned before getting tackled onto the ground. Screeching in terror as she was pushed into the snowy ground, she trashed around in a vain attempt to throw off her assailant. Luckily, the attacker loosened their grip and Froststep took this opportunity to slip out from beneath them. Turning around she prepared to fight her attacker which turned out to be... Larchclaw?

Froststep saw Larchclaw purring to himself as he sat a small distance away from her. Piecing it together, she understood what Larchclaw did and was slightly annoyed yet surprised that Larchclaw would dare to do something like that. The most serious and uptight cat in the clan partaking in some petty and playful revenge, she thought she would never see the day that would ever happen. Though despite her surprise, she was ready to get some payback of her own.

One moment, Larchclaw was chucking to himself, the next he was being pelted by snowballs once again. He craned his head upwards to see Froststep sitting next to a pile of snowballs.

“Revenge is a dish best served cold~” she said before proceeding to pelt him with snowballs.

Larchclaw tried bobbing and weaving between her snowballs, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t dodge them all, so he decided on a different tactic. Larchclaw charged ahead through the constant fire of snowballs and pushed Froststep onto the snow once again.

“Eep!” she squeaked out as she fell onto the floor again. 

As she tried to get up, Larchclaw seized the opportunity to grab a pawful of snow and fling it at her. Even though he missed entirely, Froststep took this as a declaration of battle and started flinging snow back at him, their original objective completely forgotten now.

* * *

They continued their little snow-battle until they were both exhausted and covered in snow and then some. But finally they decided it would be best to declare the battle a draw and they both laid in the snow as snow slowly drifted down from the sky.

“Well that was the most fun I had since I was a kit,” Larchclaw said before standing up and looking at the graying sky. “But its best we head back before it starts to snow even more.”

“Oh! I forgot that we were sent out on a hunting patrol,” Froststep replied, embarrassed that they had forgotten the very reason they were sent out here in the first place.

“Well, let’s just say that we couldn’t find any prey,” said Larchclaw as he turned towards Froststep with a small grin on his face.

“Huh, Larchclaw one of the most uptight clan cats, lying about not catching any prey? I never thought I would ever see the day.”

“Don’t be surprised. Besides, wouldn’t that make it easier for them to believe me?”

“Just never thought it would ever happen that’s all.”

As they tried to make their way back to camp, the snowfall steadily increased and didn’t seem to stop. He had hoped to make it back to camp before the blizzard arrived, but it seemed like that wouldn’t be the case and they would need to find some shelter quick, lest they get trapped in the blizzard.

“We need to find shelter quick, before the blizzard arrives and engulfs us,” Larchclaw called out to Froststep as the snow slowly started to obscure his vision.

“Umm, oh! There was a cave I saw a while ago. We can double back, and stay there for the night,” she replied. “Follow me!”

Retracing their steps, they padded through the snow in an attempt to find the cave. It didn’t help that sundown was soon approaching, taking their only source of light with it. As hope was dwindling of finding the cave, Larchclaw spotted it in the fading daylight. He beckoned Froststep over and they both entered the cave as the snowfall got even heavier. They were lucky that they had managed to find the cave before the worst had come.

“Well, I guess we’ll stay here for the night,” Froststep said, shivering from the cold. Her thick pelt drenched in snow due to their snow-fight and the blizzard.

Seeing Froststep shivering like a little kit, Larchclaw offered to huddle together so they could preserve their warmth. She instantly agreed and pressed her pelt against his, both of them huddling in the back of the cave as the blizzard raged outside and the day gave way to the night. Eventually Froststep fell asleep, leaving Larchclaw awake to think about the event that had transpired that day.

As he felt Froststep’s fluffy pelt snuggling against him, he looked out at the blizzard that had set upon the land and thought that maybe snow wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this is my first story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any criticism, send it my way. I'm always open to criticism. And if you were wondering, yes the title is a play on the I don't like sand quote from Anakin.


End file.
